Feliz cumpleaños!
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Oneshot. El cumpleños de dos personas muy especiales, una decepción, una confeción amorosa y un padre cariñoso. Pareja principal Al y Elysa


**Feliz cumpleaños**

Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist no es mío, sino de Hiromu Arakawa

Nota: no estoy muy segura de que las edades que he puesto, sean las correctas...si hay algún error, por favor perdónenme.

Este es el primer fanfic de Full Metal Alchemist que hago. Favor de tenerme compasión y dejar un review, con sus opiniones, que no les cuesta ni 5 minutos de su tiempo. 

Antes de que lo olvide, este fic está hechodesde elpunto de vista de un personaje, al cual descubrirán en la trama.

* * *

Ed y Al fueron unos de los mejores amigos de mi padre; incluso, según me han contado, estaban en casa celebrando el cumpleaños del primero el día que yo nací, hace exactamente 15 años...y hoy en honor a los ya bien merecidos 27 de Ed y mis 15 viajamos a ciudad central, los dos solos...yo y mi hermano... 

Después de que Al volviera a su cuerpo, Edward tardo algunos años en volver. No ha contado a nadie lo que vio...no sabemos si es que se lo contará a Winry algún día, pero inmediatamente después de volver..le confeso que estaba enamorado de ella y algo así como pocos meses después se casaron.

Ahora, rumbo a ciudad central...comienzo a rememorar algunas cosas, cosas que han marcado mi vida y tristes o alegres, son las que me hacen quien soy ahora. A pesar de que solo tenía 4 años cuando papá murió, aún lo recuerdo claramente. ¿Cómo olvidar la confusión? Recuerdo que ese día estaba nublado...mamá trataba de no llorar y yo no entendía nada...¿Doushite, por que esas personas entierran a papá? No saben que tiene mucho trabajo? No pueden hacer eso! No podrá terminar con todo lo que tiene que hacer¿Doushite?

Afortunadamente Ed viene durmiendo no quiero que se preocupe de verme llorar...aún así...sigo rememorando mi niñez en ciudad central, no había vuelto desde los 7 años...cuando mamá siguió mi padre al otro mundo.

+FLASH BACK+

En ese entonces, me sentía sola. El fuhrer y su esposa Riza me habían cuidado un tiempo, creo que sintió que se lo debía a mi padre, pero ellos pasaban todo el día en la oficina y yo me quedaba a cargo de una niñera...me sentía muy sola. Creo que ellos notaron eso y me enviaron a Rizembul, junto con Al (que en ese entonces tenía la edad de 12 años _recuerden que regreso a los 10 al final de la serie_), Winry y Pinako-baasan. Ahí comencé a sanar mis heridas, Al y Winry me querían mucho y procuraban animarme cuando me veían triste; sin embargo, no podía dejar de notar que no había día que mi hermanita subiera al techo de la casa para observar el horizonte, probablemente en espera de alguien. Así que un día me anime a preguntar a la hora de la cena...Winry sonrió..una sonrisa triste a decir verdad y se excuso para subir a su cuarto. Yo no dejaba de ver hacia las escaleras de forma insistente, estaría enojada con migo? Que tal si estaba llorando..me sentí muy mal en ese momento; pero Al me contó que ella esperaba a Edward, que no tenía nada de malo que le hubiera preguntado, me contó todo lo que le habían contado a el y me abrazo...me sentí tan bien en sus brazos que no dije nada más..el tiempo continuo pasando, y Winry no dejaba de subir diariamente al techo en espera de ver aparecer a su...bien, no me han dicho nada, pero por la forma en que actúa estoy segura de que le ama...mamá hacía lo mismo cuando papá tenía que viajar.

Cuando tenía ya tres años viviendo con ellos, Winry bajo un día corriendo se notaba que tenía prisa..y todos corrimos tras ella...¿Era acaso que lo que tanto esperaba se había cumplido? A lo lejos la oímos gritar de alegría y aumentamos la velocidad de nuestra carrera. Cuando por fin llegamos...lo que vimos no nos impresiono demasiado, es cierto que Ed había cambiado bastante, aunque yo no lo recordara.

Era una imagen conmovedora...una que aún guardo celosamente en entre mis recuerdos más preciados. Ed y Winry..aferrados el uno al otro, sus labios unidos en un beso lleno de amor, de pasión, de alegría; lagrimas que recorrían las mejillas de ambos, dos pares de ojos cerrados, que se abrieron al sentir los pasos de las personas que recién llegaban. Se separaron, más el llamado alquimista Full metal no soltó a la chica rubia, a quien sostenía por la cintura sin el menor rastro de rubor en sus mejillas. Paseo su mirada entre los presentes, solo para anunciar con evidente alegría "He vuelto".

+END OF FLASH BACK+

Regreso a la realidad al sentir como Nii-chan se estira. Le veo y me sonríe. El tren se detiene y ambos bajamos. Mi hermano observa la ciudad de forma melancólica y sonríe con tristeza. Pero de inmediato voltea y toma mi mano para salir corriendo, como parece saber a donde se dirige, fijo mi atención en las calles, tratando de recordar...cuando logro algún avance, se detiene y venda mis ojos. Reclamo, pero a el le hace gracia y ríe...es extraño, esta risa es diferente, más clara y suave...es una risa de verdadero gozo, una de las pocas que le he oído. Comienza a jalarme del brazo para que le siga. Aún reímos y no quiero imaginar la expresión de la gente al vernos...

Repentinamente se detiene...Sé que esta nervioso por que ha dejado de reír, toma mi mano con mayor fuerza y su respiración se escucha agitada, trato de quitarme la venda, pero me resulta imposible...la ha sellado con alquimia. Comienza nuevamente a correr, pero esta vez no hay risas..al contrario, un par de gotas caen sobre mi mano y me detengo de forma brusca, solo para escuchar un par de sollozos de su parte.

Me acerco a el, guiada por su agarre y le abrazo con fuerza, para demostrarle que estoy aquí, que no esta solo. "— Ella también tenía 4 años —" me dice en susurro que yo entiendo, sé de que me habla. Nina, la pequeña que conoció cuando recién se iba a recibir de alquimista nacional y que fue transformada en quimera, solo para morir a manos de Scar. También yo tenía 4 años cuando papá murió...Y ahora el teme por Hikari-chan, quien acaba de cumplir esa edad. "— No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ella y de Maes-chan. Te lo prometo—" Hikari y Maes son mis pequeños sobrinos, hijos de Ed y de Win, de 4 y 2 años respectivamente.

Se separa con delicadeza susurrando un dulce "gracias" y nuevamente comenzamos a caminar, aunque las risas no volvieron, la tristeza se fue. Comenzamos a correr y yo solo quiero saber a donde me lleva...no me ha querido decir nada y me tiene en ascuas.

Finalmente se detiene y subimos un par de escalones, oigo como toca una puerta que se abre inmediatamente y siento que me empuja un poco...avanzo sintiéndome algo insegura...finalmente siento como la venda de mis ojos es retirada, volteo a ver a mi alrededor...y no veo nada, la habitación esta a oscuras...avanzo sin saber que esperar, cuando noto un pequeño resplandor que proviene de lo que parece ser la habitación contigua y me acerco hacía allá...incluso Ed ha desaparecido entre las sombras. No se escucha ni un solo ruido y avanzo sobre lo que parece ser una alfombra..no estoy segura y el miedo comienza a invadirme...conforme me acerco y mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad comienzo a distinguir sombras alrededor de la luz y mi curiosidad aumenta. Después de todo...Winry no dejaría a Ed hacer algo peligroso ¿o si?

—Feliz cumpleaños!— escuché por toda la habitación, al tiempo que la luz se prendía cegándome ligeramente (y a todos los ahí reunidos también). Veo a mi familia aquí y me sorprendo un poco, cuando tomamos el tren, ellos se quedaron en casa, no creo que hayan tomado el siguiente tren...preguntare después, de momento recorro mi vista entre las personas reunidas, algunos los conozco a otros no. Veo que Edward se me acerca por la espalda y me abraza deseándome un feliz cumpleaños. Winry se acerca también y me entrega un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto. También Hikari y Maes corren hacía mi, para abrazar mis piernas. Les dirijo una tierna sonrisa me sueltan para tomar mis manos y conducirme hasta una mesa que esta llena de paquetes "—Son tuyos—" me aclaran ambos al mismo tiempo.

Volteo donde los invitados para agradecerles, cuando un falshazo me ciega completamente, al parecer Scieszka también ha venido, y ha traído su inseparable cámara consigo...ella se mudo junto con migo a Rizembul y tiene la extraña manía de fotografiarme. No piensen mal de ella, es solo que dice que papá hacía lo mismo y que le esta devolviendo el favor que le hizo alguna vez, al fotografiar cada uno de mis momentos más preciados..."en realidad toda mi vida", pienso mientras que una gotita de sudor recorre mi frente.

Fijo mi vista en la pared que esta frente a mi y veo que hay otra mesa de regalos, pero al contrario que la que esta a mis espaldas, cuyas envolturas son en su mayoría rosas, aquellas son de tonos más...formales supongo...y dado que hoy también se celebra el cumpleaños de Ed, es obvio para quien son. Nuevamente paseo mi vista entre los presentes, notando que falta alguien que es muy importante para mi... Dado que los presentes comienzan a dispersarse por la casa (que por cierto, aún no sé de quien es), me acerco a Ed y a Winry que platican amenamente y pregunto por Alphonse. Ambos se me quedan viendo con tristeza y me dicen que justo esa mañana le han llamado del cuartel por una emergencia y por eso no ha podido venir. Mi rostro se ensombrece un poco, me duele mucho que no haya venido, pero bien sé que cuando los militares llaman, no queda más que ir. Mustang reúne nuevamente a los invitados, al parecer piensa dar un discurso o algo así.

"Compañeros, esta es una fecha muy especial, puesto que no solo es el cumpleaños del alquimista full metal, sino también de la hija de nuestro querido general de brigada Maes Huges, Elysa (por si alguien no lo había notado). Así que muchas felicidades a los festejados"

Vaya que este hombre es de pocas palabras...la verdad es que siempre me ha dado un poco de miedo. Sonrío al verlo reunirse con su esposa Riza y sus hijos, un niño de 7, de cabello rubio y ojos miel y una niña de 3, de pelo negro, y ojos oscuros, ambos de tez blanca.

Ahora es Winry quien ha tomado la palabra, aunque solo lo hace para pedirnos a mi hermano y a mi que nos acerquemos para que nos canten las mañanitas...por mi parte, aún no puedo creer que Al no esté aquí. Finalmente partimos el pastel que es repartido entre los invitados, entre los cuales hay varios niños y gente de toda clase..amigos de miNii-chan supongo. En un descuido por parte de todos, subo a la parte superior de la casa y comienzo a recorrerla mientras que un sentimiento de familiaridad me viene a la mente; y entonces recuerdo ¡Esa era mi casa, aquella en la que viví por 7 años hasta antes de la muerte de mamá...al parecer esta intacta, aunque no hay polvo acumulado en los muebles. Entro a la que era mi antigua habitación y al dirigirme al librero que se encontraba ahí y encuentro dos sobres amarillentos, me siento sobre la cama para revisarlos y me sorprendo al notar que estaban dirigidos a mi...eran dos cartas, una de mi padre y una de mi madre..comienzo a leerlas:

Elysia-chan:

Hoy cumples 4 años y la verdad...espero que no tengas que leer esto nunca. Como sabes yo trabajé en la milicia ¿por qué hablo en pasado? Por que cuando leas esto, será por que has cumplido 15 años y yo he muerto. Nunca estés triste mi niña, sabes que tu papi te adora aún desde el cielo...Tampoco le guardes rencor a nadie, tu padre ha sido valiente y sabe que arriesga su vida al ser un soldado. Sé que Roy ha hecho por ti mucho..cuando le prometí que le llevaría a lo más alto, el a su vez me prometió que cuidaría de mi familia...espero que haya podido formar la propia. Siempre hay que ser personas de palabra nunca rompas una promesa hecha a nadie..a menos que sea para salvarle...como hice yo.

Tu padre que siempre dio todo por ti

Maes Huges

PD: Siempre lleva tu nombre en alto y nunca te avergüences de ser quien eres.

Mis lagrimas comienzan a mojar la carta...papá, tu sabías el riesgo que corrías y aún así lo hiciste, trataste de cumplir tu promesa hasta el último momento...lástima que Mustang no lo haya hecho. Para evitar batallar, me mando con los Elric (más bien con los Rockball) Desido no pensar en eso, y abro la carta de mamá.

Mi niña hermosa:

Tu sabes que he tratado de ser fuerte por ti, pero estoy muy enferma, y después de la muerte de tu papá parece que ha empeorado. Lamento mucho fallarle, pero sé que me queda muy poco tiempo. Además quedarás en buenas manos, Estoy segura de que Mustang y su esposa podrán cuidarte. Me a pena mucho dejarte tan chiquita...pero no estarás sola nunca. Tu padre y yo te estaremos vigilando y ten por seguro que el se asegurará de que nunca te pase nada. Recuerda que siempre debes confiar en tu corazón y que ninguna despedida es para siempre. Nunca digas adiós, ilumina a todos con tu gran sonrisa y despídete con un hasta pronto.

Hasta pronto mi chiquita

Tu mami que te adora

Ahora si, si antes moje un poco la carta de papá, la de mamá esta empapada. La alejo un poco de mi y la extiendo con cuidado sobre la cama para evitar que se pegue. Continuo llorando por largo rato, mis padres confiaron en Mustang para que cuidara de mi y el le relego la responsabilidad a otros...después de todo lo que mi padre hizo por el. Más y más sollozos escapan de mi boca. Escucho pasos y trato de prestar atención, la puerta se abre y no puedo creer quien es quien viene...Roy Mustang en persona.¿Cómo se atreve a aparecerse por aquí después de lo que hizo(_más bien sería de lo que no hizo)_?

—Elysa...yo ...estas llorando? — se acerca un poco a mi para ver mi rostro y algo ha debido notar, por que se aleja inmediatamente. Tal vez fuera el parecido con mi padre...y su conciencia

—No es nada, déjeme sola —le respondo en tono frío y algo fuerte...no quiero verlo, en realidad no deseo tenerlo cerca, no después de que traiciono la confianza de mis padres.

—Como desees, solo vine a darte esto, creí que era mejor entregarlo en persona —deja algo sobre el pequeño buró color crema...y se marcha cabizbajo..creo que le dolido mi actitud, pero no me importa en lo más mínimo. Volteo a ver que fue lo que puso y me sorprendo al encontrar un bonito portarretratos...con una foto en el. En la foto aparecen mis padres y Mustang junto a Riza...y yo, de meses, en los brazos de Roy. Me enfurezco al notar esto y aviento el portarretratos a la pared, donde se rompe al estrellarse. Me pongo de pie y salgo corriendo de la casa..no quiero estar más tiempo ahí. Mientras que bajo las escaleras, choco con un chico de cabellos pelirrojos...y ambos caemos al suelo, yo sobre de el. Levanta su cabeza y me ve..Es Al, pero no me importa, me levanto y sigo corriendo...el se extraña y se levanta también..trata de detenerme y no lo logra, así que corre tras de mi...me siento mal..estoy muy dolida por lo de Mustang. Al sigue tras de mi, es más rápido que yo y no tardará en alcanzarme. Aún cuando logra detenerme...forcejeo un rato tratando de soltarme, hasta que me toma entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo...poco a poco comienzo a relajarme, como aquella vez en que hice llorar a Winry...se siente tan bien estar así.

Cuando nota que me tranquilizado, me deja libre..sin soltar mi mano para comenzar a caminar hasta llegar a un pequeño arroyuelo. Nos sentamos en la orilla y me atrae hacia el...me mantiene abrazada en su regazo y me acaricia la espalda de forma suave.

—Que paso Elysa?Por qué estabas tan alterada? — me pregunta de forma suave...sin dejar de sostenerme a su lado y acariciar mi espalda

—Mustang es un cretino — le digo mientras que comienzo a adormecerme, fueron demasiadas emociones por un día y se siente tan bien estar así.

—No lo es, solo que no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos. Estoy segura que sea lo que sea que haya hecho, lo hizo sin intención de lastimar a nadie —me asegura, a mi este comentario me da rabia y me levanto enfadada...aunque la verdad, es que me hubiera gustado permanecer así más tiempo

—No lo defiendas! Tanto mi padre como mi madre confiaban en que el cuidaría de mi, y que es lo que hace a la primera oportunidad que tiene eh? Me manda directo a Rizembul, le deja la responsabilidad a otros, aún cuando mi padre murió por el — nuevas lagrimas comienzan a surcar mi rostro y no noto que el se inclina hacía donde estoy, cuando me doy cuenta, me jala del brazo con suavidad para obligarme a sentarme nuevamente junto a el y acariciar mis cabellos

—Vamos, cálmate. Después de todo el fue quien preparo todo esto.— me susurra con suavidad y trato de reclamarle, pero toca mis labios con suavidad indicándome que guarde silencio..sin saber bien por que obedezco y me limito a mirarle expectante — Roy sabía que no eras feliz viviendo con el y Riza, por eso tomo la decisión de enviarte con nosotros, estaba seguro de que nosotros cuidaríamos de ti; además cada mes envía dinero para que no te falte nada. El no delego su responsabilidad, simplemente le prometió a su mejor amigo que tu serías feliz y lo cumplió. El nunca traicionaría a nadie y menos a Huges.

—Oh, Al. Me siento tan mal...yo..le grite y le hable muy mal...además de...— recordé el portarretratos hecho trizas en la habitación, así que salí corriendo con el chico tras de mi. Tenía que regresar y repararlo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me detuve un momento estaba completamente sin aliento. Abrí la puerta con suavidad para no delatarme. Fue algo imposible...al parecer todos estaban esperándome. Entre un poco desconcertada con Alphonse tras de mi, no se me había separado ni un solo momento. Corrí a donde estaba el pelinegro y le abracé con fuerza..le susurre que me perdonara, y el me dijo que no había nada que perdonar. Me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, con el cariño que le tiene un padre a sus hijos y en ese momento entendí por que mi padre me había dejado bajo su custodia. No soporte el pensar en lo que había hecho y me separe de el corriendo al cuarto donde había dejado las cartas de mis padres...el único que se atrevió a seguirme fue Al.

Una vez en mi cuarto, tome con delicadeza los restos del portarretratos y derrame copiosas lagrimas sobre ellos. Levante mi vista al oír que cerraban la puerta. Era Al. Tomo los fragmentos de mis manos y las suyas comenzaron a brillar, cuando el resplandor ceso ahí estaba el portarretrato nuevamente. Coloque la foto en su interior y repare en una leyenda escrita detrás de la imagen. "Siempre confía en tu corazón". Abrazo a Al y le doy un beso en la mejilla provocando que se sonroje...al ver su expresión recuerdo que Ed y Win me habían dicho que Al no vendría. Así que le pido que me diga por que no estuvo desde el comienzo.

El titubea un poco, como dudando de si decirme o no...pero finalmente saca una pequeña sortija de su bolsillo y me la tiende.

—Tuve que ir a comprar tu regalo —iba a decirle que no era necesario, cuando se me adelanto —Porque Elysa-chan...me gustaría preguntarte si tu...si a ti...te gustaría ser mi...mi..novia? — baja su rostro, mientras que mantiene su mano extendida, la cual tiembla levemente. Por mi parte me he sonrojado tanto...que no sé, no sé que decir. La verdad, es que llevaba mucho esperando este momento.

Sin atinar a decir nada, solo cojo la sortija que aún mantiene en su mano y la pongo en mi dedo..me queda muy bien. Me acerco más a el, abrazándolo con fuerza y levanto su cara para ver sus ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto me gustan. Le beso los labios con suavidad y el pronto toma la iniciativa...atrayéndome por la cintura y acercándome más a el, para hacer el beso más profundo mientras roza mis labios con su lengua, como pidiendo permiso para entrar. De pronto..algo nos desconcierta...una luz blanca que dura solo unos instantes

—Scieszka!— le grito enfadada. Pero Al me distrae al volver a tomarme por la cintura para nuevamente acercar su rostro al mío. Después de unos minutos, por fin bajamos..tomados de las manos.

Me disculpo ante todos por mi actitud, por sobretodo con Roy Mustang. Nadie me reclama nada...y Edward comienza gritar que quieren ver el beso. Pronto todos los presentes le siguen la corriente, mientras que Al y yo estamos bastante sonrojados. Aún así, nos acercamos y nos besamos nuevamente de forma lenta y tierna, disfrutando cada segundo del contacto de nuestros labios. Cuando por fin nos separamos, los presentes nos aplauden con ganas y nos felicitan. Ambos damos las gracias y avisamos que vamos a salir unos momentos, dado que ya es tarde y comienza a refrescar, Al toma nuestros abrigos y me pone el mío para después colocarse el propio.

Nos dirigimos hacía el cementerio..sin cruzar palabra...simplemente vamos abrazados, muy juntos uno del otro. Al llegar buscamos la tumba de papá y la miramos durante unos segundos...antes de retirarnos, aún sin soltarnos. Pero cuando ya nos íbamos alejando, ambos volteamos dado que creemos haber escuchado un susurro.

—Alphonse-kun, por favor cuídala bien, hija que seas muy feliz — y sentimos que roza la unión de nuestras manos...pero no hay nadie. Seguimos nuestro camino, sonriendo felices...mi padre acababa de darnos su aprobación.

OWARI

FIN THE END

Gracias por leer. Por favor dejen un review con sus comentarios y criticas constructivas. Me interesa su opinión.

Se despide Daina-chan


End file.
